Trick or treat?
by mavifics
Summary: During the shootings of the last Lost episodes, Matt quarrels with the director JB; later, Evi cheers him up. Mavi fanfic.


**Title: Trick or Treat?**

**Author: Polly**

**Characters: Mavi**

**Warning: It's just a FANFIC, not REAL LIFE**

**Rating: M **

**Summary: During the shootings of the last Lost episodes, Matt quarrels with the director Jack Bender; later, Evi cheers him up. **

**N/A: The parts of the text in italic regards to the Vanity Fair report**

* * *

><p><em>The director cleared the set, so that he could have some rehearsal time alone with the actors. There they stood, seven of the players who have been with Lost from its JJ Abrams directed debut in 2004: Matthew Fox, Evangeline Lilly, Daniel Dae Kim, Jorge Garcia, Josh Holloway, Naveen Andrews, Yunjin Kim. <em>

_The director, a charming, bohemian and nice guy, with frizzy hair, called Jack Bender, was looking in a concentrated manner, when the actors started being in line. Then, Fox, probably the biggest star of the show, was asking for a break, saying: "I'm not going to rehearsal that scene. I can't even know what it is"_

_It was 05:30 am and it was a sudden rehearsal; Matt had already done several life and dead scenes of his character, the tormented hero Jack Shephard, for so many times. Besides, the gossips at set about his name involved in a scandal with a stripper were passing around, but his agent already denied. Everything that was happening didn't make his mood better. _

_Bender tried to convince the star to go back to work. _

_"I won't rehearsal a scene that I can't even know what it is!" Fox said._

_Bender shook his head "Why are you pissed off?" _

_Fox said again that he had done for that day. _

_Bender talked in a distressful voice "You won't rehearsal?"_

_"No"_

_"Then, good night!" Bender said. _

_The other cast members stopped for a while. A murmur started on backstage, people wanted to know what was happening. _

Matt left the set in a furious way, after quarreling with the director Jack Bender. It was a common thing, the discussions and debates between them and the worst thing was the fact that the main episodes and Jack centric were directed by Bender. They respected each other but sometimes it was really hard because they used to disagree in many aspects. He was so angry that he wanted to disappear from there.

Nevertheless, they had been there during the entire night, hours and hours, so he preferred to go to his trailer to rest a little while. It would be dangerous if he took the car and immediately left; he could sleep at the wheel and suffer an accident due to the exhaustion, which was consuming his body.

The main rehearsal was just canceled, without Matt's presence would be hard, whereas he was the leading man, being necessary in many important scenes. Even so, the obstinate director decided to film other scenes that didn't need Matt's participation. And Evi would be in one of these scenes.

Later, after sleeping on the sofa, Matt was feeling more relaxed and brand-new. He managed to take a shower there, to avoid his laziness and to cool down before going home.

He took off his clothes and turned on the shower. His eyes were closed while the water was sliding through his face. Matt didn't hear the noise of the door opening. He was so distracted that he couldn't even notice that someone had gotten in the trailer.

Evi was puzzled, she thought he had gone. At the sound of the streaming water, she knew he was in the shower and she didn't miss the chance. She took off her clothes and, in a slow manner, she got in the bathroom. She wanted to hug him from behind, when he almost got scared.

-Evi? Oh my God, you scared me! I didn't see you entering.

-I'm sorry...

-Wait... hey... are you crazy? Was there anyone around? Has someone seen you?

-I don't know, maybe someone saw me, but so what? Everybody knows that I get in your trailer all the time...

She gracefully threw her hair behind, putting her hand in the water to check its temperature.

-That's good, may I join the shower?

He shouldn't allow it, but he couldn't resist.

-Well, now that you're here, so...

She was staring at him with her green eyes, raising her head and trying to reach him on tiptoe, leaning against his chest and offering her mouth for a kiss. Matt already held her face and sucked her lips in a long and delicious kiss. It was all that he needed at that moment.

Under the shower, with hot water running through their bodies, the desire overwhelmed them. A pleasant warm feeling filled them due to the closeness of their naked bodies.

Evi took the soap and started rubbing his body. She was covering his body with lather and she managed to touch each inch of him with her delicate fingers, without losing eye contact. Evi was looking at him, checking his reactions of being caressed by her. Although he knew they were at risk, Matt felt more excited at Evi's presumption.

And then, it was his turn. He was running Evi's curves with his hands and he was admired, just staring at her beauty, her perfect breasts, her thighs; she seems to have been made by the Gods in a skillful manner.

He was slightly caressing her white skin, putting soap on her in a tender manner. Evi had many wounds in her arms because of the shootings, due to Kate's action scenes.

They kissed again; Matt pulled her against his body, squeezing her butt with his hands, crazy for her. He slid his eager tongue along her neck, ears and nape, while his long fingers were touching other parts - breasts, stomach, thighs - until they reached her vagina, exploring and invading the spot. She was enjoying the game and smiling with satisfaction. He lowered his head on her chest and licked her breasts, taking them with his mouth in a hungry manner. Then, he bent, slightly biting her belly. Evi's fingers touched his hair and called him back, she wanted to kiss him over and over. Their kisses became more intense, showing what was about to happen. He was crashing against her body, their sex organs were rubbing themselves, ready to connect. She pleaded:

-I want you know! I want to feel you completely inside me!

Evi put her arms around his neck, jumping on Matt and wrapping her legs around his waist. He leaned her against the wall and penetrated her there, in one thrust.

She bit her lips and with closed eyes, she was quietly moaning without calling the attention, after all, they were in a trailer and someone could hear them. Her hands squeezed him, pinching his shoulders. He could feel her flesh wrapping him.

The shower water was sliding through their arms and backs. The pleasure made their bodies tremble. Shivering, she reached the orgasm; seconds later, he came in a thick cum.

After the euphoria, they kept attached and they weren't willing to disconnect from each other. Their mouths mixed in an urgent kiss. Then, when it was over, they were exhausted. Matt sat down on the floor without moving, he wasn't a twenty-year-old boy anymore and Evi was hot and took his breath away.

After a while, they quickly decided to collect themselves, Evi was in his trailer for a long time and somebody could say something. They barely knew that people had already noticed their "friends with benefits" relationship years ago. Cast mates, directors, crew...

Hours later, at set...

-He played the diva, very stressed and not willing to rehearsal. He should take care; he is taking many risks along with his mistress. - Jack Bender was talking to his camera assistant.

-Let him alone, JB! At least, I bet he will go back calmer.

The atmosphere was tense. The production was setting up the equipment and the cast was waiting; some people were studying their lines or talking or resting.

Matt was quiet in a corner, he was sat in front of his trailer.

_His mouth was straight. Eyes dimmed. Then, all at once, his face lit up as his co-star, Evangeline Lilly, climbed the metal steps to his trailer. Now Lilly stepped inside Fox's trailer, reaching out to him with one hand, palm up, displaying two fun-size candy bars, a Baby Ruth and a 3 Musketeers._

_"'Awww, that's perfect. This is absolutely perfect. Thank you" Fox said._

_He chose the 3 Musketeers. He unwrapped it and scarfed it down. Lilly opened her other hand, revealing something else, _

_"You have to try one of these" she said. "It's a chocolate covered acai berry". _

_Fox plucked a berry from her palm and popped it into his mouth._

-You were not supposed to take it yet, Matt!

-Oh no? But you offered me!

-Yeah, but I would ask you first.

-Ask me what?

-Trick or treat?

He laughed at her joke. Evi was looking at him in a glowing manner, she seemed like those kids who knocks on someone's door on Halloween, asking for tricks or treats.

-By now, I choose treat because the trick we already done few hours ago.

He looked at her in a malicious way, still flavoring the sweet that Evi had brought. She smiled back, quickly tracing the contours of her lips with her tongue.

Not so far from there...

-Look over there, didn't I tell you? His mood seems better - the assistant made a comment.

-Yeah, what a good "fuck" does to a man! - The director was laughing and watching them.

-Shiuuu, let's be quiet because the VF report is nearby, surrounding and catching sight of everything.

-Wow, that's true, let's dissemble...

Later...

Now, Matt was sitting, Evi was standing there, in front of him. The beach was a kind of scenery to the moment. It was during the break of the photos and report of the magazine with the Lost cast. They seemed unaware of what was happening around. They were exchanging glances and talking. While Evi was talking nonstop, Matt was just listening to her; from time to time, he nodded. Without noticing, in a natural gesture, he parted his legs to allow her to approach even more and he simply couldn't help holding her hand. He was carefully caressing her hands; if someone saw the scene, he/she would think they were a couple because they were looking at each other and holding hands in a tender manner. But they weren't.

They just couldn't define what they were. Friends? Lovers? Cast mates who surpass the line of the fiction? For a while, they had no idea and they didn't really care. The problem was the fact that they couldn't hide their strong feelings anymore and the magazine report had caught it. The reporter had captured the moment in a shooting, making gossip people and fans around the world very happy.

**THE END**


End file.
